With This Bullet
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: Chris is violently bitten by a zombie, Sheva and him wait it out in a ragged cabin and as dangerous emotions transpire Sheva is faced with a most heartbreaking decision. Sheva's POV.ChrisXSheva


"With this Bullet"

With this bullet…

I rush Chris into the nearby discarded cabin

He holds desperately onto what was once the mass of flesh on his neck.

He drops to the floor not able to seize awareness,

I tend to the wound so violently dripping with blood.

His body trembles wildly from shock

And what am I to do, his trusted partner.

I'm scared of what will happen, I'm scared of what he'll become.

He bags the floor like an animal and coughs to the point that saliva drips from his lips.

The infection is starting,

He's bitten

With this bullet…

I pace back and forth tremendously agitated

I glance at him across the room, at the figure of my beloved friend.

His skin has become pale, sweat trickles down the features of his face.

His breathing more hasten, his eyes more drained.

In a fit of anger and rage, I snatch the automatic shotgun from the table!

In one jerking motion of my arm

I cock the gun and grip the sha1ft ready to fire, but he looks at me with those sad auburn eyes

And I feel disgusted with myself; tears uncontrollably slide down my face as I run to his side and beg for forgiveness.

For what I almost shot,

Was still human.

With this bullet…

Time has passed and the sun halfway descends

I look at the lush golden color that ascend across the sky as I sit beside my friend.

A human figures creeps across the window I grasp my pistol, load, then shot I go closer to the window

Shooting three dieses bastards thinking how I got into this situation.

One goes down gracefully with a head shot

The other shot in the left leg falls to the ground I use this chance to aim right between the eyes,

Blood burst everywhere like a rose in bloom…am I really this mad?

I lose track of the last one but as I turn my back to go back to Chris's side I hear I growl, a dog!

I whip around knowing I won't make it, but acting on instinct, but by the time I turn

My vision is filled with red…and I'm now bathed in blood Chris had gathered enough strength to pull the trigger.

I look deep into his lifeless eyes and showed him my determination, my will

To show that I'd protect him with all my heart,

To show I'd never leave his side.

Well stick together

With this bullet…

Darkness has fallen Chris just gets worse and worse

I try desperately to hold back my tears, but he sees right through me and pulls me closer.

My heart races, but he's beginning to feel cold, he's silent I'm worried

My heart races this time not with passion, but with fear!

I hear Chris snarl with saliva and blood falling from his lips

As he pulls me closer in a fit a blind rage with the urge to bite me!

He pushes me to the floor and I struggle beneath him for a way out I plead with him to snap out of it,

That he's stronger than this that he can fight back!

I finally kick him off me a he slides across the floor

I see him slowly rise as he regains he's footing on the table.

He reaches for the shotgun the only one with a bullet left and

Points it directly at his head Chris,

Wants to die.

With this bullet…

I snatch the weapon from his hands screaming, shouting

With tears to blur my vision that what he was about to do was incredibly stupid!

He pulls me closer, but I refuse to tremble, refuse to fear the kind man in front of me!

He leans on me ,body shaking whispers in my ear

"Sheva….please…please kill me…before I….again"

Tired and weak with blood filling his mouth with every word

He want to die while still human

I try to refuse but he puts the gun in my hand and pushes me away

The only thing I hear is the creaking of the wood, the figure gasping for air and me crying in fear.

Never taking my eyes of Chris I check the gun

One bullet left.

Again I violently cock the gun in frustration

I hear myself whimpering"Chris….please, Chris…I"

My voice cracks and I'm unable to say more, I slowly raise the shotgun to his head.

I take one last look into his dead auburn eyes

He looks up with a smile

He looks up and says his final words to me

I believe those last words were what I treasured most.

"S-Sheva….I-I love you"

…BANG!...

With this bullet…

Before his body could fall I caught him in my arms and released all my sorrow

"I …love you….too"

Realization hits my heart races with those final words and all I hear now

Is the echo of the shot in the ragged cabin

Crows crying in fear from the sudden blast…

For you see with this bullet…

I killed my best partner

With this bullet…

I've killed a true friend

With this bullet..

I killed the man I loved

With this bullet…

I saved him and gave him peace of mind

With this bullet…

Everything goes silent

With this bullet…

Darkness falls

With this bullet

I'm alone

With this bullet…

With this bullet…

With…this…bullet…


End file.
